


Wild Beast Tamer

by harehi



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School, M/M, ash is a badass (but with the purest heart for eiji leTS BE REAL), high school boys being cute i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-09-02 05:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harehi/pseuds/harehi
Summary: Okumura Eiji transfers to a new high school and - completely unbeknownst to him - his next door table neighbor is the infamous "Wild Beast" Ash Lynx who everyone fears.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi i binge-watched all of the episodes of banana fish and started writing fanfic because #i #am #trash

Ash growled and kicked at his table before standing up and stalking out of the room with a tense and ferocious aura surrounding him.

His classmates watched in frozen silence, eyes wide as he cursed his way out of the room. When he was clearly gone, they started whispering frantically amongst one another. They always only whispered about him, too afraid to do anything else.

“He’s so scary!”

“Why are we in his class?”

“I never want to get on his bad side!”

Ash Lynx was their school’s delinquent and even the teachers didn’t try to berate him. This was mainly because his legal guardian – Dino Galzine – was a major sponsor of the school and one of the wealthiest men in the country. He had a lot of influence and despite rumours of how he abused and treated Ash roughly, he seemed to favour him and fired staff who tried to get him kicked out. Even students were forcefully transferred if they had been called into the principal’s office with Ash because of a grumble.

But Ash did have friends – or, at least people he talked to. The other students referred to them as his gang and that included Ash’s closest friend, Shorter Wong. Shorter was the person who Ash gave the most leeway to and who he trusted completely. Though they were in different classes because of how Ash was the smartest in his grade and Shorter – though sufficient enough – was not the brightest, they always met up and went to the canteen to buy bread for lunch together before eating behind the gymnasium with some other guys. There were rumours that they smoked and traded drugs behind the gym but nobody really knew if that was true or not. What was more important to the students, however, was the fact that Ash was dangerous and needed to be stayed away from. And so they knew to leave him alone if they didn’t want to be scratched or bitten by their school’s wild beast.

This, however, was not common knowledge to Eiji Okumura, the class’ new transfer student.

He had happily and shyly stood at the front of the class with an innocent smile when he’d said his name, his star sign and had told them about his keen interest in pole vaulting. He hadn’t even noticed the sudden anxious air of the entire class when the teacher had motioned to his seat and table – right beside Ash’s.

As he walked up to the table, Ash crossed his arms and watched him with a sharp gaze.

Eiji took a seat, placed his bag on the ground and glanced first away from Ash and to the other desk where he greeted his desk neighbor – who greeted him happily – before he turned and met Ash’s narrowed eyes head-on.

“Hi, I’m Eiji.” He said quietly, smiling warmly.

There was a sudden silence from the entire class and Eiji blinked and glanced around curiously, aware of how some of the students were glancing back to watch him. He started wondering about what was going on before he heard a noncommittal grunting sound from Ash.

“Ash,” was all he said. Eiji beamed brightly at him. Ash glanced at him once more before turning away.

Eiji Okumura was all that anyone could talk about for the rest of the day and he was officially whispered about as the wild beast tamer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash sees the pole vaulting in action and it makes him breathless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yep hi i continued it, i couldn't help it, they're too cute, plz enjoy :))))

Ash was sitting on the bleachers, scowling at the harsh sun and at how Coach Lobo kept on looking his way and at his gang, trying to will them to partake in the class. The field was currently set up with different Olympic sports – there was long jump, hurdles, shot-put, discus and other sports but the one that currently had Ash’s attention was pole vaulting.

Everyone else looked stupid going along and doing all of the activities and the new transfer student – Okumura Eiji – was no exception. He looked just as dumb for taking part in the useless sports around the field. Ash snorted at the way that he looked holding the pole for the pole vault. Would the puppy-looking guy even be able to propel himself into the air properly?

He knew that Eiji had mentioned pole vaulting in his self-introduction a few days before but the guy had also mentioned his _star sign._ Who the hell announced their star sign to a whole classroom full of high schoolers who literally stalked each other on social media just to find something embarrassing to bully someone about?

Either he was naïve or just plain dumb.

But Ash did have to give it to him – there was a way that he handled the pole that kept him watching.

His eyes like a predator’s, he tracked each and every one of Eiji’s movements as the other boy ran with a determined expression towards the bar. Ash hadn’t realised that he had been holding his breath until afterwards but as soon as Eiji had launched himself into the air, his breath stopped.

_What the hell?_

His eyes widened as he felt wonder and awe course through him for one perfect, still moment as Eiji seemed to _fly_. He looked… beautiful. Beautiful and free. He seemed weightless, like he was on another plane of existence and freedom that Ash had never even known about.

And then when Eiji had effortlessly passed over the bar and had landed safely onto the mattress, he emerged with a large grin. He wasn’t the shy, timid boy here – he was carefree and confident. Coach Lobo was loudly praising him and Eiji blushed, still grinning. Ash saw him as a mix of his shy side and his confident one. And it… It really suited him.

When Eiji jumped off from the mat, he glanced around. Their gazes met and Ash felt that same weightless, breathless feeling even though the other boy wasn’t even in the air.

But when Eiji smiled and lifted a hand in a wave and Ash’s fingers twitched to wave back as his heart seemed to thump hard in his chest, Ash realised that the sudden breathless feeling that he was experiencing was because of something else completely.

Still dazed and feeling like a complete idiot for no real reason, Ash raised his hand back.

Ash could feel his gang pause and gawk. Him waving back to someone was not normal at all – especially if that said person wasn’t even part of the gang. He could even see and feel the eyes of the other students staring at him before they all started whispering rapidly amongst one another.

“Okay.” Shorter said beside him with a tone to his voice that was both knowing and teasing and it made Ash want to hit him.

“Shut up or I’ll cut your fingers off.”

“We’re not the mafia, dude.” Shorter snorted, his lips lifting into an amused smile. “But that’s cute though, that wave, huh.”

Ash growled and shot his best friend the iciest glare he could muster.

Shorter’s lips pursed for a moment, looking like he was either going to laugh or drop it. There was a pause between the both of them before he let out a loud sigh. “Fine, I’ll leave it. But we’re talking about this another time, okay? Because you have no idea about how to treat other people to get them to like you.”

Ash felt his face start to heat up a little but he forced it away. He was _not_ blushing in front of Shorter because of a stupid puppy-looking transfer student and his potential interest in him. Instead, he made another annoyed sound. “You apparently don’t either because I’m really hating you right now, you dick.”

Shorter laughed and pat him hard on his back.

Ash growled again and roughly swatted his hand away before turning back to watch as Eiji vaulted up into the sky again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should i writeee moreeeee? (duh of course, i'm working on another chapter right now lolol)  
> stay tuned my dudes :))))


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eiji is confused and ash is bad at communicating #his #feels  
> also yut lung IS super pretty but he's so.... i find him annoying :((((

Eiji’s shoulders were practically at his ears as he pressed himself into the corner of the room. Stood before him was probably the most beautiful boy he’d ever seen – actually, maybe second to Ash’s blond hair and emerald green eyes, but still. This boy had long hair and porcelain skin. He was also currently possibly the scariest person he had ever met.

“Um,” Eiji started, “can I help you?”

“You’re Okumura Eiji, yes?” His voice was soft and smooth but there was a sharp tone to it that put him on edge.

He nodded fast. How did this guy know him and why was he being cornered like this? He had just wanted a nice high school life even though he was a late transfer, but with this on top of all the glances and stares he had been suddenly getting from pretty much every other student? That nice, peaceful high school life was pretty much impossible now.

“Hm. You don’t look like what the rumours say about you.”

Yep. Goodbye peaceful high school life. Regardless, the boy’s comment still piqued Eiji’s interest. Rumours? He hadn’t heard about any rumours, especially about himself. Had he even done something to warrant rumours? He didn’t think he had.

“Sorry but if you don’t mind me asking – uh, there are rumours about me? What rumours?”

The other boy raised a brow and crossed his arms. “You do know that I’m cornering you, don’t you?”

“Uh…” Eiji glanced down and nodded.

“And you decide to politely ask me a question? You shouldn’t be nice to someone who’s doing this to you, you know. How naive can you get, jeez.”

Eiji watched him roll his eyes and flick his hair back from over his shoulder, feeling miffed and insulted but feeling like Yut Lung would just become even more threatening if he voiced his feelings out loud.

“Anyway, I’m Yut Lung and the rumour that everyone is talking about is this bizarre idea that you’ve somehow managed to tame – “

The classroom door slammed open and Eiji’s gaze snapped to the entrance, only to find Ash’s eyes narrowed dangerously at Yut Lung.

“H-Hi Ash,” Eiji managed to get out, only stuttering because the blond-haired boy’s expression was intense and his presence was completely unexpected.

“Shut up,” Ash bit out, not even looking at him. “Yut Lung, what the hell do you think you’re doing?”

Yut Lung seemed surprised for a split second. His eyes were wide and blinking before he seemed to visibly wipe away the shock and replace it with a raised eyebrow. “What? You haven’t claimed him. Eiji’s just another student still, right?”

“Well then consider this as me claiming him.”

Yut Lung paused and Eiji was so confused. What did ‘claiming’ even mean?

“You don’t claim anyone. Shorter does on your orders, but you don’t. Why now and why him?”

Eiji recognised a jealous twinge in Yut Lung’s voice and he suddenly felt like he shouldn’t be listening to this conversation at all. But it was impossible to sneak out and leave without either of them noticing. So he just stood and listened, his gaze planted firmly to the ground.

“Because.” Ash answered.

Eiji didn’t think that ‘because’ was a real answer to any question (but he really couldn’t say that right now) as the two boys stood still, appearing to have some sort of a glaring competition before Yut Lung sneered at the both of them.

“Fine. Be that way. You’ll regret claiming someone useless like him when Arthur finally decides to go against you.” Then Yut Lung was stomping out of the room with his long legs.

Eiji was still _super_ confused and he looked to Ash for answers. “Um, what was that all about?”

Ash was still tense and turned on Eiji with a glare that could cut. Eiji tensed and glanced away. He’d heard students whisper about Ash, calling him a wild beast or something like that once before. He had thought that they were just exaggerating his standoffish attitude but that gaze really did resemble a wild, untamed animal.

But when Eiji glanced up again, the gaze had visibly softened.

“Don’t worry about it.” Ash replied curtly. “Just gang stuff.”

“Gang stuff?” Eiji echoed, eyes widening. Weren’t they all high school students??? “A-And the claiming stuff, or whatever?”

Ash paused for a moment before answering with, “If anyone asks, you’re in my gang now.”

“I’m in your gang?” Eiji squawked.

“You don’t have to do anything. Just the association itself will keep you safe.”

“Safe?”

Ash gave a loud sigh before deadpanning him, “Just – if anyone starts giving you trouble, tell them you’re with me, okay? And that if they hurt you, I’ll hurt them. Easy?”

Eiji nodded, still _super_ confused.

Ash narrowed his eyes at him for a moment before turning and leaving.

Eiji had no idea what had just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope u enjoyed ittttt :))))))  
> PS. thank you for all the kind comments so far!!!!! i didn't know that i'd be writing more of this but all the comments are so sweet that i just hAVE TO (plus i love eiji and ash so :)))))


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eiji is just downright confused about Ash and why he's part of his gang now and Shorter's vague answers aren't helping anything.

It was clear that Ash’s ‘claim’ on him or whatever had obviously done… _Something_. Eiji just didn’t know what. All of a sudden, some of the shadier looking students were sneering and snickering at him and the other ones who weren’t shady and who he really felt he belonged with (ie. because they weren’t involved in whatever high school gang business was happening within the student cohort) stared and avoided him. And Eiji understood why – it was a self-preservation thing. He probably would have done the same if he wasn’t the one being gawked at.

Just as he was sweeping up the hallway since it was his turn to be on after school duty, an arm slung around his neck and jerked him forward.

He immediately tensed up and screwed his eyes tight. This was the day. He was finally going to be beat up after all the rude sneers and the narrowed looks.

But then there was a chuckle to his left.

Eiji peeked his eyes open and glanced over. He didn’t know who he was expecting but he definitely hadn’t expected Shorter Wong, Ash’s right-hand man. Eiji had never even spoken to him before but he wasn’t hard to miss. He had a bright purple mohawk and always wore sunglasses for some reason.

Eiji had a short moment to wonder why and how the teachers even allowed that in the classroom but those thoughts were interrupted by Shorter speaking.

“If I were some other dude trying to corner you into coming with me, what would your response be?”

Eiji blanked because _what_? He frowned, confused, and asked it out loud. “What?”

Shorter made a loud incorrect answer buzzer sound, “That was an incorrect answer, my dude.”

“What do you mean, ‘incorrect answer’?”

“Didn’t Ash tell you to tell other guys that you were a part of his gang?”

Eiji parted his lips to answer with another, ‘What?’ but then he remembered yesterday’s events and Ash’s instructions after busting in on him and Yut Lung.

“I didn’t know I was being tested…” Eiji murmured.

Shorter laughed, “My guy, are you pouting?”

“I didn’t even know this school had gangs,” Eiji grumbled, puffing his cheeks out and frowning.

Shorter laughed again, “Okay, to break it down for you, there are a few small gangs in this school but Ash is pretty much the head honcho since he’s got the bigger, stronger numbers of loyal people. Also, if you ever meet someone named Arthur – dude with a mean face and fucked up hair, he’s like an Ash wannabe – you _turn the other way_. He’s the only dude that’s dumb enough to try to fuck with Ash.”

“I just wanted a nice high school life…” Eiji murmured.

Shorter snorted, “Fat chance of that now. You’re in, and one of us.”

“I don’t even know what that means.”

“Don’t worry, it might seem bad now but it’s actually a good thing. Just means that if someone tries to mess with you – literally anyone – we have your back. So you report to us if that happens, yeah?”

“But just…” Eiji fumbled for words. He made struggling hand signals before blurting out, “ _Why_?”

Shorter breathed out a long breath. He sounded both amused and long-suffering. “That’s the golden question everyone keeps asking as well. Why you, huh?”

“You’re… making no sense.”

“I know, and to be honest, I’m probably the only other person besides Ash who knows why.”

“So why? Please tell me.”

“Hmm,” Shorter took his arm off from around Eiji’s neck and stuffed his hands into his pockets, “I probably can’t tell you.”

Eiji grumbled, “That’s not fair, why not?”

“It’s kinda Ash’s answer to give, not mine.”

“But I’ve… I’ve never even _talked_ to him. We haven’t even had a proper conversation. I am _so_ confused.”

Shorter huffed out a breath of amusement and raised a disbelieving brow at him, “You guys haven’t even had a conversation?”

Eiji shook his head, eyes wide as he looked at Shorter.

“Man,” Shorter groaned, “what is Ash even doing?”

“That’s what I’ve been asking myself this whole entire time.”

Shorter laughed, shaking his head, “Don’t worry man,” he said, “I’ll sort Ash out for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shorter is the best dudebro <333 *eternal cries for him*  
> i actually LOVE him


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shorter talks to Ash about Eiji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter is an overall A+ best, great, perfect guy. I seriously love him :(((

“Okay dude, I need to sort you out.”

Ash raised a silent brow at Shorter, “What does that mean?” He had been eating his lunch quickly – something stupid about not having to waste time on eating (what kind of a person thought of eating as wasting time?).

Shorter rolled his eyes, “None of that attitude please, I’m literally just trying to look out for you.”

Ash made a noncommittal sound, looking like he wasn’t really paying attention to the conversation.

“I was talking to Eiji earlier today and – “

“Why were you talking to Eiji?” Ash asked brashly as he stopped eating, suddenly focused on Shorter.

“You gotta hear me out here. Wait until I finish. Anyway, I was talking to Eiji and I found out that you haven’t even _talked_ to him properly?”

Ash’s eyes narrowed dangerously.

“You have to talk to him if you want to date him.”

Ash seemed to bristle like a cat thrown in cold water, “What the hell?”

“You really can’t lie to me, I’ve known you for too long to know when you’re bullshitting me. And I know you’ve got this stupid, I don’t know, weird crush thing on him and – “

Ash made a weird, garbled angry sound and Shorter grinned, completely amused because he knew that Ash tended to express and hide his embarrassment by emitting angry sounds. Besides, Shorter knew him well enough to see the very faint brush of pink on his cheeks.

“So what the fuck are you trying to say to me?” Ash grit out.

“I’m trying to tell you that you should talk to him. Let him get to know you and _flirt_ with him. He’s super confused about why he’s in the gang now or why he’s even associated with you.”

“And how am I meant to explain to him that the whole stupid reason for all of this is because I – “ Ash paused.

Shorter grinned, knowing that Ash would have admitted that he was interested in Eiji if he had continued talking.

Ash made another throaty angry noise, “You’re a shithead.”

“I’m a shithead that cares about your dating life and happiness because everyone else in the gang is literally too scared to do so, so you’re welcome.”

Ash remained quiet, frowning deeply before growling out, “Then what do you suggest I do… Dickhead?”

Shorter grinned, “This is probably the nicest you’ve ever been to me, dude.”

“I’ll punch your face off.”

“Ha!” Shorter barked out before shaking his head in good nature, “Just sit and talk to him. Then, once you’re all friendly and shit, ask him out on a date. Capische?”

“If he says no, I’ll kill you.” Ash grumbled, taking his lunch before standing and leaving.

“Not fair! That wouldn’t even be my fault!” Shorter yelled after him before pouting when Ash slammed the rooftop door shut.

All in all though, he was glad. Maybe Eiji would finally calm him down from being on edge all the time, and that would be a good thing. Even though Ash was their leader and he was always looking after his gang, he didn’t really have anyone to properly look after him.

His legal guardian was an abusive asshole and he had no idea where his older brother was.

Shorter could argue that he and his sister, Nadia, looked after Ash but Nadia was busy with running her restaurant and wasn’t actually that close to Ash. As for Shorter, he and Ash had been bros for so long that Ash blanched whenever he tried to do something caring for him. They had a different kind of looking after one another to what Ash probably needed.

Besides, Shorter definitely wasn’t going to be the one to voluntarily wake Ash up in the morning because Ash was fucking _scary_ when his sleep was interrupted, and nor was it his place to look after Ash in the nurturing way that he was probably looking for.

Shorter just hoped that Eiji would accept Ash for what he was and everything about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> [Here's my tumblr!](http://harehi.tumblr.com/)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone finally sits with Eiji during lunch but it isn't someone he expected.

Eiji was sitting by himself on a bench outside of the sports field. He had his lunchbox in his hands and a carton of strawberry milk to his side with no one to keep him company. No one wanted to approach him because of how he was apparently now associated with Ash and his gang.

It didn’t make any sense and was completely unfair. Eiji wanted friends. What was the point of apparently being in the gang if they didn’t even talk to him? Literally no one from Ash’s group talked to him. Ash himself hadn’t even properly talked to him. Shorter had, but that conversation had been confusing.

Everything was confusing.

Eiji pouted and ate his food, looking out on to the field where a group of guys were happily playing soccer. And okay, Eiji was not great at soccer at all and he didn’t necessarily want to play the sport but they looked like they were having so much fun with each other.

And for the past two weeks, he hadn’t eaten lunch with _anyone_. He had literally just been finding different places around the school to sit and eat lunch by himself and with the lost hope that someone – _anyone_ – would just sit next to him and be his friend.

Just when he was about to pity party with himself once again, his wish was finally answered and someone sat beside him.

Eiji blinked, eyes wide and heart beating as he looked to his side. His lips parted in surprise when he found that it was Ash who had joined him. Eiji had wanted to ask the green-eyed boy so many questions beforehand but all of them seemed to disappear into thin air.

Ash took out his own lunchbox and started eating without saying anything and Eiji was baffled because _why_? He’d thought that he had been at peak confusion levels before but apparently not because why was Ash, the leader – or, ‘head honcho’ as Shorter had called it – sitting next to him now, of all days?

“What?” Ash bit out, not having to look at Eiji to know that he was staring.

Eiji jumped a little at the sudden brashness of Ash’s voice. He stammered with his words for a moment before timidly asking, “Why are you sitting next to me?”

“I’m eating my lunch,” was literally all that Ash said.

“Um, yeah, but why on this bench next to me?” Eiji tried again.

“Because,” Ash bit out.

Eiji narrowed his eyes a little. There was that same ‘because’ answer that Ash had used on Yut Lung before. And okay, Eiji was generally okay with many things but he kind of… _hated_ the one-word answer of ‘because’ that people gave.

It literally wasn’t even an answer.

He only realised that he’d quietly grumbled out that last part when Ash had harshly asked him, “What was that?”

Eiji gripped his lunchbox tighter and didn’t reply.

“I asked you what you said.” Ash warned.

This was so not fair. Why did Ash get to bully him like this?

It was probably a bad move on his part but because of his increasing frustration, he softly frowned and bit his lip before blurting out, “’Because’ isn’t even a proper answer to anything!”

Ash’s eyes narrowed a threatening amount and Eiji tried his best to keep eye contact but the intensity of the other boy’s emerald-green eyes was too much. Eiji glanced away and gave a small kick to dirt beneath his feet.

There was a huff of amusement and Eiji quickly looked up.

Ash’s frown was gone and instead, he looked amused. “It is an answer.”

“N-No it isn’t!” Eiji exclaimed, baffled, “It’s the most useless answer to exist!”

“Then what about not answering, huh? I could just not answer questions. Would that be better?”

Eiji made a weak, defeated and warbled frustrated sound before pouting, “No, that would be worse,” he relented.

This time there was a huffed laugh and Eiji looked over to Ash in surprise to see him grin and shoot back with, “See? I’m right.”

Eiji had heard only scary, horrible things about the other boy so seeing him laugh like this was unexpected – but nice. Ash looked really nice when he laughed.

But when Ash realised that Eiji was looking at him, the laugh disappeared and became an almost awkward half-smile. Eiji could plainly tell that the expression was guarded and that Ash had put up his walls again. It made Ash seem vulnerable in a way that no one else thought he was.

Eiji couldn’t help but give him a smile. Ash wasn’t as bad of a guy as he’d thought and maybe the whole gang association thing wasn’t that bad.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiii sorry if my sporadic updates are so... sporadic :')))) i'm just busy and since writing fanfic is purely just a fun hobby to do, i don't want to make deadlines for it *sweats* :)))

Soon enough, everyone started to whisper about Eiji and Ash as a pair because of how they would constantly be seen talking or sitting with one another. Anyone who saw them knew that Eiji was the ‘wild beast tamer’ from the rumors circulating around school.

It was bewildering to everyone to see Eiji laughing with Ash and to see Ash’s expression soften the tiniest bit in turn.

But Eiji liked it best when they were alone, just the two of them.

Because even though everyone saw Ash’s expression soften when they were in front of other people, Ash let Eiji see him laughing and grinning when they were alone – faces that he didn’t show in front of or to anyone else.

Ash had guided them to the rooftop that students weren’t normally allowed to go to for lunch.

Eiji had kept trying to convince him that they should just find somewhere else where they were actually allowed to be but Ash brushed him off.

“We won’t get in trouble. Trust me.”

Eiji paused and relented, grumbling. “Fine. But if we get caught, it’s your fault!”

Ash huffed a laugh. “We won’t get caught. If we do, I’ll use my shitty legal guardian trump card. Gotta be good for something, at least.”

Eiji sighed and kept following Ash up the stairs, not commenting about Ash’s guardian. He already knew through Ash’s gang, Shorter and Ash himself that Dino Golzine was the biggest asshole jerk to ever exist. He wished he could do something about it but what could a mere high schooler do in the face of a corrupt, multi-millionaire adult businessman?

Nothing really, so Eiji wanted to do his best to help Ash not think about it during the time that they were together.

Once they got onto the rooftop, the breeze was stronger – it wasn’t harsh, but it rustled their hair softly.

Eiji gaped a little at how he could see parts of the town from the rooftop.

“See?” Ash said, sounding smug. “I told you it would be worth it.”

Eiji deadpanned Ash because the other boy _knew_ that Eiji didn’t like being lorded over with things like ‘because’, ‘see?’ and ‘I told you’ but he replied anyway, “Yeah yeah, okay, you were right.”

Ash smiled and patted him on his back hard enough that Eiji nearly dropped his lunch but soft enough that he didn’t.

Eiji glared and sat down before Ash sat across from him, grinning. Really, as soon as they’d gotten the tiniest bit comfortable with one another, Ash had suddenly become too playful and teasing.

Eiji got so frustrated about it but he also liked that Ash showed him other parts of himself – though he’d never tell the other boy that. If he did, then he was sure that Ash’s teasing remarks would increase tenfold.

“Any plans for the weekend?” Ash suddenly asked.

Eiji blinked. That… was sudden. When he glanced at the other boy, he could see that Ash thought that his question had been too sudden as well. Eiji could feel his face start to warm up as he cleared his throat. Ash’s feelings really hadn’t been hard to figure out, especially with Shorter always coming by to rile Ash up and make him yell out of embarrassment because of some stupid teasing remark about the two of them being all ‘lovey dovey’. Furthermore, Ash didn’t act the way he did with Eiji with anyone else; for some completely bizarre reason, he was special. So, trying to reign in his own nerves, he answered with, “Um, not really? Why?”

There was a small pause and Eiji looked fondly as Ash seemed to tense up with a sudden bashfulness. He’d seen the other boy direct his gang with complete confidence and had seen him throw punches and kicks without a second thought but here he was, fearless teenage gang leader, lost for words for once in his life even though he’d had so many teasing things to say beforehand.

So Eiji decided to be nice and help him out. He huffed out a fond breath and said, “Yes.”

Ash’s head lifted up sharply, his eyes narrowed, a faint brush of pink on his cheeks. “I didn’t even say anything.”

“Eh, you didn’t have to. You were going to ask me to hang out, right?”

“Well, yeah, but – ”

“Then okay.” Eiji interrupted.

Ash seemed to blink, looking perplexed, before his pink cheeks reddened. He turned away with a small pout of his lips, probably having wanted to ask Eiji to hang out himself properly. “Whatever.”

Eiji laughed and tried to give Ash some of his home-made lunchbox as an apology, which was only accepted after four tries with a grumble on the blond-haired boy’s part.

They ate together, talking about whatever came up in conversation.

Eiji was just waiting for when Ash would ask him out for real.


	8. Chapter 8

Eiji hadn’t seen Ash outside of his school uniform before and it was… A really good look. He was wearing a white shirt, a denim jacket, black jeans and boots and even though it was a fairly simple combination, his insanely good looks elevated his image. Eiji had to force himself to not feel all completely nervous and boringly plain in his oversized white sweater, black jeans and converse.

He felt a wave of quiet elation when Ash saw him and seemed to freeze for a moment before glancing away and lifting a hand up to rub at the back of his neck in a completely bashful manner that was both like and unlike him.

Eiji felt a grin tug at the corner of his lips, thinking ‘ _what did I even have to worry about?’_ but tried to hide it as he walked forward so that he wouldn’t make Ash that special mix of angry embarrassed that he tended to become. “Hi,” he said, feeling all warm.

“Hey.”

_Jeez_ , Eiji thought fondly at the soft tone of his voice. Ash was all bark and no bite. No wonder he needed Shorter – who was 150% more emotionally mature – as his right-hand man.

“The movie’s about to start, want to head in?” Eiji asked.

Ash nodded, seemed to tense up and then asked stiffly in a way that could have been interpreted as anger if Eiji didn’t already know his personality, “Want me to buy you popcorn and snacks?”

Eiji had to bite his lip to not giggle but then smiled softly, feeling like the luckiest person in the world to be able to see Ash like this. His reflexive action was to be polite and decline because he didn’t want Ash to spend money on him but Shorter had texted him that morning to just accept any gestures Ash made since he had been grumbling about their date and how to treat him right for the whole week.

“Really? Are you sure?” Eiji asked, going along with it.

“Yeah,” Ash replied, giving one firm nod.

“What if I want a packet of every chocolate and candy they have?” Eiji was just teasing now but he couldn’t help it.

Ash seemed to blink before he nodded once, determined, before taking out his wallet from his back pocket and moving toward the counter.

For a split second, Eiji thought that Ash was just teasing him back but when he realised that Ash was actually committed in going to the counter, he reached out and grabbed the other boy’s wrist as quickly as he could, his eyes wide in wonder and disbelief.

Ash raised an eyebrow at him, “What? Do you want something else?”

_What else could I want with one packet of everything?_ Eiji wanted to blurt out, his face going red because of _course_ Ash would be the only person in the world to actually fulfil that kind of a crazy request without a second thought – what made Eiji feel all shy was that it was _for him_.

“I ch-changed my mind. I just want some Maltesers…” Eiji murmured.

“Just one? Sure? It’s stupid asshole Golzine’s money anyway so if you actually want anything else, I’ll buy it for you.”

“I’m sure.” Eiji nodded quickly, “I just want one packet of Maltesers… and maybe some popcorn actually?”

Ash huffed at the addition of the popcorn, “Yeah okay, wait for me.”

Eiji nodded and breathed a sigh of relief. He knew that they hadn’t actually clarified with one another if this was a date but _what kind of a first date was this_? And how was it that he was on one with a teenage gang leader who was also wayyyy out of his league?

Either way, Eiji was grateful that he was getting to know who Ash really was and that Ash had even approached him in the first place anyway, even if he still didn’t know why he had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they are dumb and cute, bless them - also i watched ep 23 yesterday and HOOOOOOOOBOYYYY what a RIDE, im not ready for it to end, im not ready for anything
> 
> ANYWAY, i hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)))) <3  
> thanks for all of your support - ur all hella cute and i appreciate each and every one of your comments! <333333


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while! I've been pretty busy lately what with Christmas, New Year and preparing for my next year of college!  
> I hope you like the chapter! :))

“Why did you have to pick the scary movie? I hate you and I regret ever being convinced by you that it wouldn’t be that bad!” Eiji exclaimed, pouting and frowning at Ash, his arms crossed.

The blond-haired boy seemed nonplussed and even almost smug, with his hands in his pockets and a small curve to his lips. “It wasn’t scary at all.”

Eiji scoffed, “Yeah but you’re probably not scared of anything!”

They were walking out of the cinema building now and Ash just shrugged. “I’m scared of some things.”

Eiji huffed, “I won’t believe you until I see you scared of something for myself.”

“The things that I’m scared of are _actually_ scary so I hope you don’t.”

And even though Ash had said that with a teasing dig at Eiji’s fear of the movie that they’d just watched, there was a tone of sincerity beneath it. Eiji wandered what it took to scare Ash and couldn’t even begin to guess what it would be.

Eiji wanted to reach out and touch Ash in a reassuring way – pat his shoulder or his hand or something but the idea of touching Ash also made him nervous so he nodded slowly, “I don’t want to see you scared either.”

Ash glanced over at him before huffing out a breath of amusement, placing his hands in his pocket as he shook his head and walked onward.

Eiji raised a brow before following him, “What does that reaction even mean?”

* * *

They ended up going for a walk in the park. The sun was still out and close to setting and Eiji found the orange-tinted park beautiful.

“I love sunsets,” Eiji said fondly as they walked slowly side by side.

“Mm,” Ash murmured non-committedly.

Eiji glanced over at him with a questioning look, his lips quirking up, “It doesn’t really sound like you like sunsets?”

Ash made another non-committal sound and Eiji pursed his lips, narrowing his eyes though not in a serious way, “You know I hate responses like that.”

Ash glanced over at him and huffed out an amused breath. “The memories that I have of sunsets are watching them from behind a window and trapped in my room because of shitty fucking Golzine.”

Eiji instantly felt bad. He looked down at his white converse. “Sorry.”

“You have nothing to apologise for,” Ash told him, shrugging. “I’m getting the hell away from him after I turn 18 anyway and he won’t be able to do anything about it.”

Eiji nodded, “You turn 18 next year, right?”

“Yeah, I’m leaving this town after I graduate next year.”

“Any idea where to?” Eiji asked as the orange hue of the park from the setting sun seemed to turn a richer and darker blood orange colour.

“No idea but somewhere peaceful.”

“What? Not gonna lead another gang or something?”

Ash snorted, his lip quirking as he moved over and lightly shouldered Eiji, “Shut up, and nah... I’m done with gang shit after next year after I make sure that my guys will be fine without me.”

Eiji nodded slowly before softly saying, “Good.”

“What, you think I’m not a good enough gang leader?”

“Not that – it just… It doesn’t suit you.”

Ash raised a brow and gave Eiji a highly doubtful look. “Do you even know me?”

Eiji’s lips tilted upward in amusement, “I do, and that’s why it doesn’t suit you. Doesn’t mean you’re not good at it – you’re _really_ good at leading the guys, but you don’t really enjoy it, do you?”

Ash remained quiet for a moment before nodding once, his lips pressed together.

Eiji knew that he wasn’t all that strong, especially compared to Ash and his guys, but a wave of protectiveness over Ash washed over him. The mood was dragging down and Eiji didn’t want Ash to be feeling bad for the rest of the night, so he tried to lift the mood.

“Well, when you decide on somewhere, tell me where you’re going before you leave.” He dug his thumb nail into his pointer finger as he clenched his hand at his side to muster up courage for his next words, “Who knows, maybe I’ll go with you.”

He felt his face start to heat up as soon as the words had been spoken but willed the heat to _leave_ and not appear on his skin. He glanced at Ash and felt even more bashful at the soft smile that he found, before it turned into a grin.

“And then what? What if I go to a whole other country?”

“Uh, well, a job is a job no matter where I live, so…”

“You’re going to work?”

“Well, how else will I make money?” Eiji asked, sputtering a little because where even was this conversation going?

“You’re going to make money, huh,” Ash murmured, smirking and looking amused. “Okay, sounds good. I’ll stay at home and welcome you when you come back with dinner and a bath.”

Eiji blinked for a moment before he laughed, holding onto his stomach after he imagined that kind of lifestyle with Ash in a whole other country. He couldn’t imagine Ash ever willingly becoming some kind of a housewife figure.

“What?” Ash asked, sounding mock-offended despite the tilt of his lips.

“That’s so dumb.” Eiji giggled.

Ash rolled his eyes good humouredly, “Shut up. Anyway, you hungry?”

Eiji let out the last of his laughs before meeting Ash’s eyes and then blinking, “Wait, we’re going to go eat?”

“Yeah? You eat dinner, right?”

“Yes…?”

“Then I’ll buy dinner for you.”

Eiji’s brows raised. He’d really thought that the park was the last stop for their date/non-date. “B-But you already paid for the movie and the snacks. You bought me an ice cream too! You can’t buy me dinner.”

“Well I can and I will, so stop complaining.”

“B-But…” Eiji stammered, once again fighting his reflexive action of turning down Ash paying for him because of Shorter’s advice to just let him be treated.

“I said no complaining. Anywhere you want to go in particular?”

Eiji tripped over his words, and after they’d decided to go eat ramen, they got back into Ash’s car before driving to a place that they’d looked up that looked really good.

Eiji couldn’t help feeling like he was being way over-treated but there was a warm, semi-embarrassed, giddy feeling of having Ash wanting to do these things for him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here's another chapter! sorry updates aren't constant at all - my schedule and commitments are erratic right now but i'm writing when i can!

“So?” Shorter asked, his arm thrown around Eiji’s shoulder, “How was your date?” He emphasized ‘date’ and grinned, wiggling his brows.

Eiji blushed, knowing that the pink colour to his cheeks were completely visible from how bright it was in the school hallway due to the large windows and the sun streaming through them. “Officially, it wasn’t a date.”

Shorter let out a loud, ‘Ha!’ before shaking his head with a grin, “Honestly, the two of you will be the complete death of me. It was hella a date. Anyway, how’d my boy do?”

“Can’t you ask him yourself?” Eiji whined, because he knew that if he continued this conversation then his face was not going to get any less red.

“I will – but after I ask you about it. I’m doing my best to play matchmaker here so I need both sides of the coin.”

Eiji narrowed his eyes at Shorter, “You know, you can just say ‘both sides of the story’ instead of ‘the coin’ because although that analogy does work, the ‘both sides of the story’ thing is a common phrase anyway so – ”

“You’re babbling, my dude.”

Eiji’s lips parted before they closed and he grumbled softly. Why did Ash have to be so emotionally difficult and why was it that his best friend got to be so emotionally perceptive? He was about to gruffly answer Shorter’s questions when someone intentionally stood in their way in the hallway. He felt Shorter’s arm tense around his neck but when he glanced at him, his expression was calm and neutral.

Eiji turned his gaze forward and found a mean-faced gaunt looking boy with blond hair styled upwards. He was giving both him and Shorter a nasty look. Eiji had never seen the boy before but if he had to guess? Then he’d guess that this guy was called Arthur. Not only had both Ash and Shorter given him warnings about him but Alex, Kong, Bones and Skipper had also made passing remarks about the guy.

“So this is that Eiji kid, huh?” Arthur asked, motioning at him and looking at Shorter.

Eiji narrowed his eyes a fraction because why did Arthur have to speak as if he wasn’t even there? Eiji hated that. He was about to retort back but Shorter very slightly tightened his arm around Eiji’s neck, a silent warning of ‘Don’t say anything’.

Instead, Shorter answered curtly. “He’s part of the gang, so if you mess with him, you mess with all of us. And you know how Ash keeps his guys safe.”

“But going off from all the rumors around here, I’m pretty sure that this one’s more than just one of the guys, am I right?” Arthur was leering at him and Eiji felt both uncomfortable and annoyed.

“Whatever you think he is, he’s part of the gang.” Shorter said firmly, narrowing his eyes, his voice a clear warning.

Arthur stood his ground for a few moments longer before putting his hands up and shrugging as he stepped to the side to let them through, “Guess I shouldn’t mess with him then.” His tone of voice was nonchalant and casual and Eiji already knew that Arthur was definitely going to try and mess with him later on.

Nonetheless, Shorter moved forward with his arm still around Eiji’s neck and they walked past him, the air tense.

After they’d finally gotten away and out into the school’s courtyard where some other students were sitting around and hanging out during the lunch break, Shorter let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair.

“Well,” he started, “that was shit.”

“I’m guessing that that was Arthur?”

“The one and only asshole who’s dumb enough to mess with Ash? Yeah. He’s definitely not going to leave you alone so you need to be extra careful.”

“You’ll say no if I ask you not to tell Ash, won’t you?”

Shorter let out another sigh before answering with, “Yep. Ash will want to know for sure. I know you don’t want him knowing since it’ll piss him off and stress him out, but it’s better that he knows about what just happened.”

This time it was Eiji that sighed. Ash would be non-stop nagging him for the next few days to be safe and to always have someone with him or to always look over his shoulder.

“Okay,” he relented, “and before you tell me to – don’t worry, I’ll be careful.”

Shorter grinned, “Easy. Anyway, now that that’s over with, let’s get back to your cute little date, yeah?”

Eiji groaned and rolled his eyes, getting embarrassed all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmmmmmmmmm


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yayay! another chapter! enjoy! :)))))  
> and thank you heaps for your comments, kudos and reads!!!! <3333333

Eiji was walking with Ash and Shorter the next day after Arthur had confronted him. He’d expected Ash to constantly warn him to avoid Arthur at all costs and to be extra wary and to trust no one but surprisingly, when they’d seen each other that morning, Ash had just lifted a hand in a casual wave before coming over and saying ‘Morning’ softly. Eiji had blinked, confused, before internally shrugging and just going with it. Maybe Shorter had been merciful and had played the whole thing down, or maybe he’d told Ash to be chill. If he had, then Eiji was grateful.

They were all going up the stairs to the rooftop, which Eiji had gotten used to always going to and after Shorter had pushed open the rooftop door and had held it open for him and Ash – which was odd – he still held the door open and stood by it before saying, “Also, Ash, Eiji and I _may_ have had a fun little run-in with Arthur yesterday.”

Eiji’s eyes widened comically at the other boy who grinned before slowly backing away back to the stairs. This wasn’t mercy at all – this was complete and utter betrayal and Eiji tried to silently communicate that.

Shorter definitely noticed Eiji’s looks of help and disbelief but ignored them as he saluted them – _saluted!_ – with a grin before closing the door and completely leaving.

Eiji’s lips were slightly parted because _did Shorter really just do that to him_?

“So you’re telling me,” Ash started slowly and Eiji’s shoulders tensed, “that Arthur threatened you yesterday and you didn’t think to tell me straight away?”

Eiji slowly turned and met Ash’s gaze for a split second before quickly looking away. His emerald green gaze was way too intense to look directly at – plus, he felt a little guilty that Ash had found out like this anyway – he blamed Shorter about that though, since he’d thought that he’d already told him.

“Technically, he didn’t threaten Shorter and me?”

Ash let out a long, angry breath from his nose and Eiji saw at the corner of his gaze that Ash’s fist was balled up.

“It was a threat and we both know it.”

Eiji wanted to just crawl away and hide under a pile of fluffy quilts. He struggled with a reply for a moment before letting out a sigh and looking up to meet Ash’s dangerous gaze, feeling meek as hell but trying his best to deal with it, “Okay, yeah, it was a weird threat thing but it wasn’t blatant and I’m not stupid, I’ll stay away from Arthur and if I see him, I’ll walk the other way.”

“You’ll _run_ the other way.” Ash stated, crossing his arms.

Eiji pouted and gave him a long-suffering look before eventually sighing and nodding, “Yes, okay, fine, I’ll _run_ the other way. Happy now?”

Ash’s gaze narrowed in on him. “No,” he said before turning away and walking to their usual sitting spot before sitting down in an angry manner. Eiji blinked at the attitude and had to hold back a small laugh when he saw how furrowed Ash’s brows were as he angrily tore open the bread that he’d bought from the cafeteria. Eiji found his stubborn, pouty attitude weirdly endearing and cute.

Without a word, he sat beside Ash and opened his own meal – a lunch box that he’d made that morning. To try and appease him, he used his chopsticks to pick out a piece of fried chicken from the box and held it out to Ash.

Ash narrowed his eyes at him.

Eiji raised an amused brow, “If you’re not going to eat it, I will.” He slowly went to move his arm to eat the chicken but Ash’s hand shot out and grabbed his.

Eiji blinked – Ash was way too fast, but that thought disappeared from his head and his face heated up when Ash leaned over and ate the piece of chicken from his chopsticks waaayy too intimately – he was just eating fried chicken!! Eiji felt himself starting to self-combust and he wanted to hide away in the dark to cool down when Ash’s gaze flicked up to meet his mid-bite.

As a reflex, Eiji pulled the chopsticks away quickly and cleared his throat, knowing that his face was probably completely red.

He glanced at Ash and wanted to hit him when he found a smug smirk on the other boy’s face.

“That’s what you get for not telling me about Arthur sooner.”

Eiji was speechless and blinked before bursting out with a mumble of helpless sounds before murmuring, “I hate you, you’re a child.”

Ash grinned and kept on eating his own sandwich, completely self-satisfied.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UMMMMM ok first of all, i'm really sorry but HERE COMES TROUBLE!!!!
> 
> WARNING: Assault and Choking.

Despite Eiji’s constant reassurances to Ash of ‘I’ll be fine’ whenever Arthur was mentioned, Eiji did _not_ feel fine.

Arthur had him cornered in an empty classroom, pushed against the wall with a tight grip on his uniform’s collar. This was not great and Eiji _had_ tried to get away but Arthur had brought back-up goons to cage him in and cut off his escape routes of running away.

“So, you’re Ash’s little toy, huh?” Arthur sneered.

Eiji narrowed his eyes despite the flare of fear in his gut at the way that Arthur’s gaze seemed to be almost unforgiving and mean, “I’m his _friend_.”

“Sure, if that’s what you queers want to call it. What’s so special about you anyway that has Ash all whipped? Everything about you is decent.”

Now a twinge of annoyance was mixing in with the fear. Did Arthur just bring him here to insult him? But Eiji didn’t say anything – Arthur was dangerous and easily angered. Anything could make him use physical force and that was _not_ what Eiji wanted.

“What? Not gonna say anything? Too scared?”

Eiji remained quiet and only narrowed his eyes.

Arthur’s eye twitched and he pulled Eiji toward him before violently shoving him back against the wall. Eiji winced at the sudden shock of pain and Arthur’s grip tightened on his collar, “Come on, speak!”

“And say what?” Eiji grimaced out, “What would you even want me to say?”

Arthur glared, “Does Ash tolerate shit like that coming from you?”

“I don’t give Ash shit because unlike you, he doesn’t deserve it.”

Wrong thing to say – but Eiji knew that.

And then instantly regretted it when Arthur’s grip moved to grip around his neck, not tight enough to choke but hard enough to make it a little difficult to breathe.

_Shit shit shit shit_ , Eiji cursed, panic flaring in his gut.

“Now that’s some real fear in your eyes.” Arthur said, looking satisfied.

All panic alarms were flaring in his head and Eiji kicked out a leg at Arthur to try and get away. Arthur lost his grip on him and Eiji _sprinted_ for the door.

“Grab him!” Arthur yelled and Eiji wanted to cry when two of his goons came in just as he reached the door. They seized him by his arms and pulled him, shoving and yelling at them to let go, back to where Arthur was.

“Little shit,” Arthur hissed. “Hold him against the wall.”

Eiji felt tears start at the corner of his eyes and then fear overtook him again when Arthur enclosed his neck with his unforgiving grip.

“Just remember – if Ash hadn’t gotten involved with you, then this wouldn’t be happening. This is Ash’s fault.”

_It isn’t Ash’s fault_ , Eiji wanted to scream at him but froze, helpless, when Arthur’s grip started to tighten.

* * *

He was left coughing and crying, collapsed on the ground as Arthur sneered at him and left the room with the parting words of, “Tell Ash what happened and that I’m not scared of him and his pansy-ass piece of shit gang. Tell him that I can do worse than this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> umm im sorryy?? :(((  
> ... that sounds real bad and i'm sorry!! plz forgive me i hated writing this scene!!! :(((


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update has taken so long! The past week has been HELL - I recently moved and my landlord has been UNRESPONSIVE AS HELL even though they need to fix the electricity urhghh :(((((
> 
> ANYWAY, I hope you're all well! <3

Eiji didn’t want to go to school. His neck hurt and there were red marks on his skin under the scarf that he wore even though the weather wasn’t cold enough to wear one. But if he didn’t go, then Ash and Shorter would message him and ask him what was up. Plus, his mum wouldn’t let him skip just because he felt like it.

So he had unwillingly put on his uniform, shouldered his bag, skipped breakfast and went, hoping that Ash wouldn’t notice the puffiness of his eyes.

Yesterday had been the scariest experience of his life. He never wanted to be choked again, never wanted to not be able to breathe again. He had cried himself to sleep and didn’t know if he should tell Ash about what had happened.

But he’d seen Ash get protective of his guys and Shorter had told him that Ash tended to get suspended whenever he lost control of his anger. Eiji didn’t want him to get suspended – especially with how domineering Golzine was.

Eiji still didn’t know what to do but when he arrived at school and Ash’s usually stoic face had lifted a little with a small smile when he saw him, Eiji didn’t even know _how_ to tell him.

“Hey, get home okay yesterday?” Ash asked him.

Eiji nearly faltered for a half second but nodded and smiled, “Yeah, all good.”

“Sorry I had to leave – Golzine didn’t even tell me about the event that he wanted me to go to.”

“That’s okay, I’m fine anyway.”

 _I’m fine anyway_.

Eiji focused on that and kept on telling himself that he was – and no one could see the marks, even though he couldn’t stop thinking about them.

“Yo what up,” Shorter said as he came in, grinning. He raised a brow at Eiji’s scarf. “Feeling under the weather?”

“Mm, something like that.” Eiji answered. Ash seemed to be staring at him a little too intently and Eiji worried that his behavior was a little off so he cleared his throat and said, “I need to drink some water, I’ll be back,” before leaving the class in a rush.

He was walking along the corridor when up ahead, he saw one of Ash’s guys chilling and looking out the window with headphones on.

Eiji thought about turning and walking the other way but Skipper was one of the guys that he got along well with. He was also trustworthy and had a feeling that if he told Skipper about what happened, he wouldn’t tell Ash.

Skipper met him with a friendly smile as he took off his headphones.

“Morning Eiji,” he said, “are you getting sick?” He motioned to the scarf.

Eiji froze, not expecting to have to admit to what happened yesterday so suddenly but he didn’t want to lie about it again, especially since he hated lying.

He fidgeted with his fingers and couldn’t look Skipper in the eye when he answered, “Not really… A-actually, something happened yesterday and I don’t know how or if I should even tell Ash but…”

“Something happened? What do you mean?” Skipper asked, his voice full of worry and sincerity as he stood up straight from leaning against the wall.

Eiji bit his lip and glanced around. There were other students nearby them so he shook his head, “I can’t tell you here. We need to go somewhere isolated.”

Skipper nodded, “Okay, follow me, none of Ash’s guys should be in our room so we can talk in there.”

Eiji nodded and followed.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! <3 <3


End file.
